Love in Peculiar Places
by daisylollyxx
Summary: Jeff ends up in hospital for multiple reasons, where he befriends a young boy and falls for a nurse. The story follows Jeff's journey through his time in hospital, love, heartbreak and loss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had the start of this written for a while, I liked it so I've decided to keep writing this I hope you like it, if you do please review reading them makes my day.**

**Trigger warning: Mentions of self harm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

The metal glimmered in the light that shone through the slightly open curtain. He watched it shine for a moment before pressing the cool metal against his wrist, pushing down harder he tried to block the thoughts swarming his brain. He wasn't going to fail. Not again. This time he was sure of it. His parents were away for the weekend, his brother was staying with a friend, so there was no one to stop him before it's too late. He felt the metal glide over his skin the pressure not enough to open a wound but enough to feel something. Lately he had been trying to block out any emotion that he began to feel nothing, just emptiness. On the next one he pushed down harder, this time breaking skin. He watched the dark red liquid stain the bath as it mixed with the clear water running over him. He grabbed the blade in the other hand and with one fluid movement slit the other wrist pushing down harder, he looked at his arms scars ran up both some old and healed over, some still fresh. These marks showed years of failed attempts that haunted him every time he saw them. Each resembled a name he was called, a punch thrown in his direction, a counselor who could not help, a time his mother apologized for something she could not control and finally each one represented a time he let himself down. These thoughts swarmed his mind as he began to feel weaker, the one thing he hated was to feel weak, but it would all be over soon. He laid there for a while slowly slipping in and out of consciousness until everything went black.

He opened his eyes and saw a bright white light. 'I did it, I finally did it.' He thought excitedly. Everything was silent for a few moments, he was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He heard a beeping then a faint voice. "Jeff, oh Jeff I thought I'd lost you." He knew the voice but couldn't work out who it was. He turned his head to see his mother tears rolling down her cheeks, he tried to reach and comfort her. As soon as he moved a sharp pain shot through his hand, he looked down to see a needle in the back of his hand but what caught his attention was the bandages wrapped around his wrist, he looked to his right and saw the same on his other wrist. 'You'll never get it right.' A voice in his head snapped, a tear rolled down his cheek knowing that the voice was right not matter how many times he tried he would always fail.

He woke, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he looked around he was alone. For a moment he wondered where his mum had gone, then he remembered she had left after the doctor came and removed the needle. Jeff sat up slowly unsure of how he would feel sitting up, he sat upright for a moment before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He grabbed onto the edge of the bed to steady himself, slowly taking steps until he felt as though he would be able to walk. Everything in the hall was the same bright white as his room, he wandered through the halls aimlessly not knowing why. His surroundings began to change, everything had changed from a crisp white to pale blues and greens. He also noticed the patients were younger. 'The children's ward' he thought to himself, he continued walking looking at all the children as he passed, they all seemed to be smiling. Jeff found a small room, the sun shone through the big open windows, he looked around and saw beanbags, books, toys even a television, however there was only one person in here a small boy sitting in one of the beanbags. The huge beanbag made the boy look even smaller, Jeff went and sat in the beanbag next to the boy, silence filled the room the faint tick of the clock the only noise they heard. Jeff sat staring at the little boy, he had piercing blue, his skin pale making his blonde hair look almost white in colour. The boy had not moved since Jeff had entered the room, he sat staring out the window to the busy street below. Jeff stared at the boy, the silence oddly calming him until a nurse came to take the little boy back to his room, she gave Jeff a small glance before leaving. Not long later Jeff's doctor came dragging Jeff back to his room. Jeff knew the nurse had told someone he was there, he knew he should have been angry but he couldn't seem to care. Once back in his room the doctor put him back into his bed and set his dinner on the table and left. As soon as the doctor had shut the door, he pushed the table aside and laid down thinking of the boy he saw earlier. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have up to chapter 7 written up so far so I'll try to update once a day. **

He woke the next morning to see his mum and brother Adam sitting in the hard plastic chairs that sat beside his bed talking quietly. "Hi Adam." Jeff said quietly, unsure of how his brother was going to react. "Why?" Adam asked his voice slightly cracking. "I'm sorry." Was all Jeff managed to get out pulling his brother into a tight hug, tears flowing down his face. They remained like that for a while, once Jeff's tears dried up he pulled away from Adam wiping his face, Adam doing the same. The three sat talking, nurses came in checking on Jeff, his family stayed until the nurse came with Jeff's lunch. They said their goodbyes leaving Jeff to eat his lunch alone, Jeff sat picking at his lunch for a while before giving up. Jeff looked around his room not sure what to do, his eyes zoning in on the clock hanging on the wall it read 1:30pm. He contemplated for a few seconds before getting out of bed and sneaking into the hall, he followed the same path he had the day before and found the same boy sitting in the same beanbag, so he sat down like he had the day before. The pair spent their time the same they had the previous day, in silence until the same nurse came and took the little boy. Jeff sat for a few minutes before returning to his room.

When he came back to his room he saw his mum sitting in one of the chairs talking to his doctor, he could see tears rolling down his mum's cheeks. "Mum what's wrong?" Jeff asked sitting on the bed. "Something came up in your tests." The doctor said, at that Jeff broke down. "Please. No." Was all Jeff managed to get out between sobs. His mum wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Jeff." His mum said rubbing her arms up and down his back. Jeff had nurses coming in and out taking tests, giving him medication, making sure he was all right. He responded to the questions he was asked but only with short answers hoping that they would all leave him alone. At the same time he had the past few days Jeff went down to the children's ward and sat with the small boy, he was sure he even saw the little boy brighten a little when Jeff sat next to him but the pair still remained silent. Once again the same nurse came and took the boy back to his room; Jeff got up and slowly walked to his own. Jeff spent the next week in the same routine, each day speaking less than he had the day before, by the end of the week he had stopped eating entirely not seeing the point in eating anymore. Still everyday he went and sat with the boy, his nurses had learnt his routine and knew he disappeared every day at 1:30. "Where do you go every day?" One of the nurses asked him. He remained silent fearing that if he told the nurse they would stop him going, sitting with that boy was the only thing that made him happy these days. The nurse asked a few more times trying to get the information out of the boy but he still remained silent. "I'm sorry doctor but he won't tell me." The nurse said to Jeff's doctor. "That's ok it doesn't seem as though he's hurting himself, so we'll just leave him be for now."

When Jeff walked into the room he almost jumped the boy was actually looking up at the door as if he was waiting for him, but what happened next startled Jeff more, the boy spoke. "Hi." It was only one word but the pair had sat together in silence for a month so Jeff was surprised to hear him actually talk, Jeff was so shocked he didn't realize he hadn't responded until the boy shot out of the beanbag and headed for the door. "Wait." Jeff cried out. "Sorry, I was just surprised to hear you talk." Jeff said waiting to see whether the boy would come back or run. The boy sat back down, Jeff joining him. "I'm Jeff by the way." He said. "Toby." The little boy said shaking Jeff's hand. "How old are you?" Jeff asked. "I'm twelve, how old are you?" He replied. "I'm sixteen." Jeff said, the boy's eyes widened. "You're tall for sixteen." The boy said quietly. "If you think I'm tall you should see my brother he's your age but taller than me." Jeff said laughing a little, but stopped quickly he hadn't laughed in years; he never had a reason to. The boy noticed but didn't say anything which Jeff was thankful for. The two sat talking about anything that came to mind but neither spoke of the reason they were there. They were in the middle of talking about favourite sports when the boy fell silent, a minute later the nurse came in and took the boy. Jeff walked back to his room thinking about Toby, it surprised Jeff to find out that he was twelve the boy looked no more than nine. Jeff was lost in thought and didn't see his doctor until he bumped into him. "Sorry doctor Mark." Jeff said quietly. "That's ok Jeff, where have you been off to?" He replied smiling. "I just need to get out of my room for a bit, I'm going insane in that boring room." Jeff said before walking quickly back to his room.

Jeff's mum didn't come that night, so he spent the night staring at the pale white walls lost in thought, not noticing the nurse bringing him his dinner. Jeff spent more and more of his day in bed, but always took the time to go and sit with Toby, he found out that Toby had leukemia in return he told Toby why he was here and that he didn't know how long he would be there for. He hardly spoke when his mum and brother came to visit, he didn't say much to the nurses, but when he did he would yell. He knew it wasn't the nurse's fault he was here but he was mad, he hated not knowing how much longer he may have. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had extra time today so I decided to update twice. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. Please continue to read and review.**

The following day Jeff was prepared for surgery, he remained silent all morning not saying anything until 1:30 when he rushed from his room down the hall. He entered the room to see Toby smiling, it was something Jeff still wasn't familiar with. "I'm sorry I can't stay long, I'm going into surgery in half an hour but I had to come to tell you, I knew you would be waiting." Jeff said between breaths. "That's ok." Toby said his smile fading. "Don't worry I'm coming back, I'm a fighter I'm not leaving you." Jeff said wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close. "Thank you, you're all I have." Toby said, Jeff didn't push the matter further knowing that it would be hard to talk about. At some point Jeff had sat down Toby in his lap still hugging, Jeff looked up at the clock. "I have to go." Jeff said, Toby looked up tears running down his face he had never looked so vulnerable. "Promise you're coming back." He choked out. "I won't be here tomorrow I'll be forced to stay in bed to recover, but I'll be back Wednesday." Jeff explained. "I promise." He finished, Toby stood up giving Jeff a quick hug and watched his friend leave.

Jeff dried his eyes and made his way back to his room, when he got there no nurses were there to take him yet so he sat on his bed and waited, becoming sadder and more nervous the longer he waited. A few minutes later, which felt like years to Jeff the nurse came in to give him the anesthetic.

When Jeff woke from the anesthetic he was in a different room. The white walls were replaced with pastel colours, blues and greens, the bedding matched. The bright colours lifted his mood immediately, he looked around crying out when a sharp pain shot up his left leg. It was at that moment that Dr. Mark entered the room. "How are you feeling Jeff?" He asked taking the folder from the end of Jeff's bed. "My leg hurts like hell." He said bitterly. "Well it's a good thing I have your pain medication." Dr. Mark said handing Jeff two small cups one with water, one with two purple pills, Jeff quickly swallowed the pills followed by the water, Dr. Mark took a few more notes before returning the folder to where he pulled it from. "You are on bed rest for twenty four hours. If you need any help press that button on the bed control and a nurse will come help you." Dr. Mark said before leaving the room. The twenty four hours passed slowly for Jeff, at dinner time the following day he was allowed out of his bed but had to use a wheelchair, he sat in the chair to eat his dinner just as an excuse to get out of bed.

Jeff was woken to quiet whispers, he slowly opened his eyes to see his mum talking to his doctor. "Morning." He said. "Morning honey, you're being moved rooms today." His mum said smiling towards him. She packed up Jeff's things, Dr. Mark helping him into the wheelchair. Jeff wheeled himself down the hall, following his mum and doctor, Dr. Mark stopped outside a room telling the mother and son to wait outside as he went in. "You can come in, I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't wake your roommate." Dr. Mark said holding the door open for the two to pass through, he helped Jeff into the bed and left them. "How are you feeling about having a roommate? I know it's not ideal but it's about half the price of a single room." Jeff's mum asked. "It's fine mum, I know that things are going to be tight, anything I can do to help let me know." Jeff said taking his mum's hand and rubbing circles into the back of it. "You need to focus on getting better, Adam and I will make things work at home." His mother said kissing his forehead before leaving.

At 1:20 a nurse passed by his room and Jeff called out to her. "Could you please help me into my wheelchair? I haven't mastered getting in myself." He asked. "Of course hun." She said walking over to the bed wrapping one arm around his waist the other she held out for Jeff to take. "Thank you." Jeff said once he was seated in the chair. "It's no problem." The nurse said leaving the room. Jeff wheeled himself through the halls, unsure of where he was. He finally found Toby sitting in the room he had been for the past few days. "Hi." He said as he wheeled himself into the room. "How are you feeling?" Toby asked giving Jeff a small hug. "Been better, been worse so I can't complain." Jeff said laughing. They spent the afternoon chatting as they usually did until nurse Angie came in to take Toby back to his room. Jeff slowly wheeled himself back to his room quietly entering when he noticed his roommate was back. "Jeff?" A small voice asked from the bed. "Toby? You're my roommate?" Jeff asked in disbelief. "Looks like it." Toby said smiling, at that point the nurse looking after Toby came in followed closely but a young man. "Here let me help you onto your bed." She said waking over to Jeff. "Thanks." He said once he was in bed. "I spoke to your doctor when I found out you were being moved to this ward, Toby seems a lot brighter after your visits so I thought it might be nice if you roomed together." She said walking over to Toby doing her usual daily checks, the boy watched carefully as she did Jeff took the chance to look at the boy properly. He was a little shorter then Jeff, his hair dark and was kept short, his eyes were a gorgeous shade of light brown. She then came over and began to check Jeff, going through the folder at the end of his bed as she had done with Toby. "Ok I have to go get your medication." She said to Jeff and Toby. "Introduce yourself." She said turning to the boy before leaving. "Well I'm Nick, I've just started working here and I guess I'll be helping Nurse Angie, so I'll be here a lot." He finished as nurse Angie came in handing a cup to both boys before leaving, Nick following close behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank-you to all those who have listed this story in their follows and favourites. Thanks for the reviews please continue to read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift.**

Jeff woke the next morning to see Toby sitting up eating talking to an older boy. "Morning Jeff." Toby said seeing Jeff sitting up. "Morning Toby." He said beginning to eat his breakfast. "This is my older brother Cooper." Toby explained. "Nice to meet you." Cooper said. "You too." Jeff replied. "I'm taking Toby out for lunch, would you like to join us?" Cooper asked. "I would but one of my friends is coming to visit." Jeff replied. "Ok, I'll see you this afternoon." Toby said before he followed Cooper out of the room. Jeff ate waiting for Blaine to show up, at about one o'clock he walked through the door almost jumping onto the bed pulling Jeff into a hug. "Hey Jeffy." Blaine said excitedly. "Hi Blaine and I told you not to call me Jeffy." Jeff said sitting up. "So how are you?" Blaine asked sitting down in one of the chairs. "My leg still hurts from surgery, but I should be fine." He replied getting comfortable. "Did they get it all this time?" Blaine asked curiously. "I'm not sure I'll have to wait for the test results, which I get tomorrow I think." He replied, They spent the afternoon catching up in each other's lives. Nurse Angie and Nick came in to give Jeff his medication, this time Angie let Nick do everything standing back and watching what he did. "Guys this is my best friend Blaine, Blaine this is Angie and Nick my nurses." He said introducing everyone, Nick finished checking the folder taking notes before showing Angie who nodded and they left. "He's cute." Blaine said as Nick left the room. "He is, but you've got Kurt." Jeff said staring at the door that Nick had just gone through. "I don't have Kurt." Blaine said quickly. "If you asked him you would." Jeff replied. "No I wouldn't he only sees us as friends." Blaine said looking slightly upset at that. "You don't see the looks he gives you when he thinks no one's looking at him, it's the same ones you give him." Jeff said grabbing Blaine's hand, Blaine sighed knowing that Jeff wouldn't give up. "How do I tell him?" He asked, thinking that Jeff would have a plan. "Sing to him of course." Jeff said as if it was completely obvious. "Ok what song?" Blaine asked, instead of speaking Jeff began to sing.

_JEFF: I like the way you sound in the morning,  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard  
_  
Blaine instantly recognized the song and began singing.

_BLAINE: I like the way I can't keep my focus,  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together  
BOTH: Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cuz I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall  
_  
Nick came by to bring Jeff his lunch pausing in the door way when he heard someone singing, he looked in to see Blaine singing getting upset when he noticed their hands clasped on the bed between them.

_JEFF: Well I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted  
BLAINE: I had time to think it all over and all I can say is come closer,  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me  
BOTH: Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall  
BLAINE: The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile  
JEFF: Whoa oh I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
Jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
BOTH: Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me.  
_  
Nick returned a few moments later putting the tray on Jeff's table before quickly leaving the room. The pair talked while Jeff ate not long later Toby and Cooper returned. "Cooper?" Blaine asked tentatively. "Blaine?" Copper replied. "You guys know each other?" Jeff asked a look of confusion crossing his face. "Yea, what are you doing here Cooper?" Blaine asked. "I came to visit Toby." He replied quietly. "Toby's here? Why?" Blaine asked. "He has cancer, sorry I haven't told you I only got here today." Cooper said placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder trying to stop the tears from falling. "What's going on?" Jeff asked. "Cooper and Toby are my brothers, I haven't seen either of them since my parents kicked me out." Blaine explained a tear slipping down his cheek. "Oh." Was all Jeff managed to get out. "Blaine?" A small voice asked from the door. "Toby." Blaine rushed across the room pulling the small boy into a hug, once he released Toby shot from the room tears streaming down his face. "Where is he going?" Cooper asked Blaine frozen in his place near the door. "Can you help me into the chair? I know where he is." Jeff asked. Cooper helped Jeff into his wheelchair and watched as Jeff left the room not following knowing that there was nothing he could do. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'll try and continue updating once a day, if I can't hopefully it will be every second day. I have plans for this story so I hope you can all stick around till the end.**

Jeff entered the room to see Toby in the beanbag, his mind flashed to the first time he had seen Toby, the boy looked even smaller now than he did back then. "Why are they coming back now? It's all too much." Toby said looking up at Jeff. Jeff didn't know what to say so he pulled Toby into his lap hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen Cooper since I was three and I haven't seen Blaine since he left two years ago." Toby said in between sobs. "I know it must be hard, for them to be back in your life all of a sudden." Jeff explained. "So should I talk to them?" Toby asked looking for answer. "I can't tell you to do anything, but it might help." Jeff said wiping the tears from Toby's cheeks before he began wheeling both of them back to the room.

"Sorry I ran." Toby said as he entered the room seeing Cooper comforting a sad looking Blaine. "It's ok." Blaine replied sitting up. After that they quickly got caught up on each other's lives and shortly after the four were sitting around playing games and laughing together. "Black Jack!" Toby called out excitedly. "I still can't beat you, it's not fair." Blaine said throwing his cards back on the table, Toby replied by sticking his tongue out at his brother. Nick walked into the room carrying two cups of pills, passing one to Jeff and one to Toby. "Sorry guys but visiting hours are over." Nick said. Blaine looked at the clock which read 9:30pm. "Wow I didn't realise visiting hours ran so late." Blaine said organising his things. "They actually finished half an hour ago but you guys were having so much fun I convinced Angie to give you some more time together." Nick said smiling before turning to leave. "Thanks." Cooper called after him. "No problem." Nick said before disappearing. Blaine and Cooper quickly hugged Jeff and Toby. "We'll be back tomorrow don't worry." Cooper said as they left. The two boys spent the rest of the night quietly after their long day.

Blaine and Cooper came early the next day, Kurt accompanying them. Blaine and Kurt walked into the room hand in hand, Jeff squealed demanding to hear the details. Blaine explained about how he had convinced Wes to let him sing to Kurt after which he had asked him out. Kurt and Jeff squealed together as Kurt jumped up and down. The morning passed quickly, at lunch time Nick came in with Jeff and Toby's medication. "Hey guys." Nick greeted. "Hey." The group replied. "So tomorrow the hospital is holding a fundraiser concert and we are looking for people to perform is anyone interested?" Nick asked. "Kurt and I would love to." Blaine exclaimed. "I'm guessing you're Kurt." Nick said looking towards Kurt. "Yea I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend; it's nice to meet you." Kurt replied. "You guys should see if the warblers would like to perform, I'd love to see the guys again." Jeff suggested. "That's a great idea, you should perform Jeff, and I'll sing with you if you want." Blaine said. "I'll sing if you do with me." Jeff replied. "Ok I'll put all you guys on the list." Nick said leaving the room.

Kurt, Blaine and Jeff spent the day choosing songs and rehearsing. As it got late Cooper, Blaine and Kurt decided to head off, as they were leaving they passed Nick. "I'll catch up with you guys." Blaine said turning to Nick. "Hey Nick can I talk to you?" Blaine asked. "Yea sure, what's up?" He replied sitting the clipboard he was holding on the desk. "You like Jeff don't you?" Blaine asked bluntly, Nick looked around. "Yea I do." He replied seeing no sense in lying. "I know how you can let him know."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night, I had dance class. I only have one more chapter fully written so updates will be a bit longer in between. Also being in my last year of high school things might get hectic soon. But I'll try and update as often as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song The Best Day by Taylor Swift. **

Jeff and Toby were woken by Angie. "Come on sweeties it's time to get up, it's the concert today." She explained. "So when you're ready come over to the hall." She finished before leaving the room. Jeff and Toby got ready, Jeff slowly lowering himself into his wheelchair only having Toby help him slightly, and then the two headed off to the hall. Entering they saw that all the patients from the children's ward were there with their families, some of the other patients were there and a few music groups. They sat talking for a while, looking up when someone called their names. "Hey Cooper." They greeted. "Hey." He replied taking a seat. A little while later Jeff's family arrived, Adam instantly joining in on the conversation. "Ok up next are the Warblers from Dalton Academy." One of the nurses announced, the Warblers took the stage in their uniforms of course.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

Blaine looked straight at Toby singing memories flooding back to when they were a happy family.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

Wes and David looked at Jeff knowing that is what he had been through.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

Jeff took Toby's hand in his own when he saw a tear slipping from Toby's eye.

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today _

When the Warblers finished Jeff wheeled himself up to the stage pulling his friends into a group hug. "Thanks guys." Jeff said. "Thank you Warblers, up next is Blaine who just performed with the Warblers and one of our own patients Jeff." The same nurse announced. Jeff took a deep breath Blaine gave him an encouraging smile as he began.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I had a huge pile of homework to get done. This is the last chapter I have written up, I'm working on chapter 8 now but that means there will be longer between updates. Please continue to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song You Can Come to Me by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano.**

_Jeff: When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

Jeff looked to Blaine to begin, he heard someone start singing but it wasn't Blaine. The voice was beautiful but he knew he hadn't heard it before.

_Nick: And when you're afraid_

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

__Jeff watched as Nick came towards the stage. Nick gave Jeff as reassuring smile, Jeff let out the breath he was holding in before they continued. 

_Nick & Jeff: And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

__Nick slowly approached Jeff not wanting to frighten him. Seeing Nick come closer Jeff looked up smiling before wheeling himself in a circle around Nick. 

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_Jeff: You struggle inside_

_Losing your mind_

_Lying and trying to be yourself  
_

Nick stared into Jeff's eyes as Jeff sang those lyrics knowing that this was exactly how Jeff felt, trying to be himself but having the desire to fit in. 

_Nick & Jeff: And somebody lets you_

_Out in the cold_

_But nowhere to go_

_Feeling like no one can understand_

_But somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go_

_And try to have a little hope_

_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

__By this point they were circling each other around the stage, playful smiles crossing their faces. 

_Like a chain that never breaks (Nick: chain that never breaks)_

_Like a truth that never bends (Nick: truth that never bends)_

_Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Nick:_

_puts it back again)_

_It's the feeling that you get (Nick: Feeling that you get)_

_It's the moment that you know (Nick: Moment that you know)_

_Like no matter what the future holds_

_You'll never be alone_

__Nick hoped these lyrics conveyed to Jeff what he was too scared to do. 

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_Jeff:_

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

Jeff and Nick paused on the stage as the song finished, their fingers intertwined, staring into each other's eyes. The world around them fell away and it was only the two of them, Nick kneeling down so he was at the same level as Jeff. Leaning towards one another, they were pulled out of their own world. "Well that was an amazing performance, as you can tell that wasn't Jeff and Blaine it was in fact Jeff and one of our new nurses Nick." The nurse doing the introductions said. Nick and Jeff came off the stage, Nick was about to talk to Jeff before he was taken away to work.

"Blaine, why did you do that?" Jeff asked glaring at his friend. "You like Nick and he likes you I thought I would help push it along." Blaine said giving a small smile. "I guess thank you." Jeff said pulling Blaine into a hug. "No problem, you helped me get Kurt so it's the least I could do." Blaine said pulling from the hug. The rest of the day was filled with performances and laughs shared between the patients, nurses, family and friends. As the concert finished one of the nurses came up on stage. "Hi everyone, we have a total of money we have raised today from the performances, food and drink sold and donations. That total is $10,360." She paused as everyone applauded. "I would like to thank everyone who came out, performed or donated today; it was truly a special day." She finished before stepping down.

As the day drew to a close Jeff and Toby lay in their room talking. Jeff couldn't remember falling asleep but he knew he had because he woke up to screaming. Sitting up he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Toby sitting up in his bed screaming. "Toby, are you ok?" He called across the room. "It hurts." Toby responded before he continued crying out in pain. Jeff reached for his remote, pushing the nurse call button then turning on the lights. He quickly lowered himself into his wheelchair rolling himself over to Toby's bed, taking Toby's hand in his own he rubbed his hand up and down Toby's back trying to comfort him. Nurse Angie and Nick rushed through the door to Toby's side. Angie ran a few quick tests before calling the doctor and Toby was rushed away.

Jeff broke down crying as he watched Toby being wheeled away, Nick stayed behind knowing he wasn't needed. "Hey, don't cry Toby will be ok." Nick said kneeling in front of Jeff. "You don't know that." Jeff replied between sobs. "He will be he's a fighter." Nick said brushing Jeff's hair out of his eyes. Jeff looked up from the place he was staring at on the floor and into Nick's eyes. Nick leant forward and captured Jeff's lips with his own; it was only a short kiss. Nick pulled back to look at Jeff, Jeff's face was blank. "I'm sorry." Nick said, but Jeff cut him off by kissing him.

"So what does this make us?" Jeff asked looking away shyly. "What do you want us to be?" Nick asked, grabbing Jeff's hands. "I don't know, I've never felt like this before." Jeff replied looking up at Nick. "How about we take it slow, you focus on getting better and when you do we can work out what's going on between us." Nick said. "Ok." Jeff said biting back a yawn. "Come on, you should go to bed you look exhausted." Nick said pushing Jeff's wheelchair towards his bed. Lifting Jeff up, he placed him down on the bed before pulling the blanket over him, Nick turned to leave when he was pulled back. "Will you stay with me; I don't want to be alone tonight?" Jeff asked, looking up genuine fear in his eyes. "Sure." Nick replied laying down next to Jeff as he shuffled over to make room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Today being Daffodil Day I wanted to update my story and dedicate it to anyone you know who has suffered from cancer. Please continue to read and review.**

Jeff woke the next morning and felt a pressure around his chest, looking to his side he was met with a mop of dark hair. The memories from the previous night flooded back, sitting up quickly he looked towards Toby's bed to see the younger boy sitting up watching TV. "What's going on?" Nick asked sleepily. "You must have fallen asleep here last night." Jeff said smiling at how adorable Nick looked when he was sleepy. At that moment Angie came with Jeff and Toby's breakfast. "Nick you're still here?" Angie asked looking towards where Nick sat on the edge of the bed. "Yea I guess I fell asleep here last night when I was checking up on Jeff." He replied standing up. "Well why don't you take the morning off, I've got everything covered here." Angie said as she left the room. "Ok I guess I'll go home, but I'll be back for my afternoon shift." Nick said giving Jeff a hug before saying goodbye to Toby and left.

"So what happened?" Toby asked. "Nothing." Jeff replied blushing slightly. "Come on man tell me." Toby pleaded, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Fine." Jeff said giving up. "We kissed." Jeff blurted out. "No way." Toby said squealing like a girl. "What's all the squealing about?" Jeff and Toby looked to the door to see Blaine standing there. "Nick and Jeff kissed." Toby exclaimed Blaine ran up squealing with his brother. Jeff sat there staring at his two friends shaking his head. "Tell me everything." Blaine demanded turning to Jeff. "There's nothing much to tell." Jeff began. "When Toby was rushed off last night, I kinda had a freak out and he stayed with me. He was comforting me and then we kissed, but he said I should focus on getting better then we can think about what would happen between us." Jeff said a look of sadness crossing his face. "Aw Jeff." Blaine and Toby said pulling Jeff into a hug.

Later that afternoon Angie came into the room. "So Jeff, you've been making so much progress lately you're going to start physical therapy next Saturday and I've spoken to your mum and she has agreed that you'll return to classes tomorrow." Angie said smiling. "Really? You think I'm ready to go back to school." Jeff asked in disbelief. "Yes you only have a few weeks left before your final exams. So we have decided you should go back to finish your last year of high school." Angie said before leaving. "I can't believe I'm going back to school." Jeff said excitedly, but then his face fell. "Don't worry I'll help and so will the rest of the warblers." Blaine said reassuringly when he saw the nervous look cross Jeff's face.

Jeff was nervous as his mum dropped him off at Dalton the following day. "Don't worry Blaine's going to be beside you all day." His mum said as she made sure he was ok in his chair. "Thanks mum." Jeff said as he wheeled himself towards the front of the school. He found Blaine and Kurt waiting out the front. "Hey Jeff how's it feel being back in the uniform?" Blaine asked. "I missed it, but I didn't realise how awkward it would be to wheel myself in the blazer, but I guess I'll get used to it." Jeff said laughing as Blaine grabbed the handles of his chair and began to push him. "Hey we'll be here to help if you need, anything anytime." Kurt said smiling down at his friend. "Thanks guys I appreciate it, really."

Jeff's first week back at school passed by quite easily, he was caught up in almost all of his subjects. Today was the first day of his physical therapy, his session wasn't until 2 that afternoon but he got up early and went in to visit Toby before. The pair spent the morning talking and messing about as if Jeff hadn't left. At 1:45 Nick came into the room to get Jeff to take him to his session. "Hey Jeff it's time to come over now." Nick said interrupting the pair. "Ok." Jeff said saying goodbye to Toby and began to wheel himself out of the room, Nick following behind. "So what exactly do these physical therapy sessions involve?" Jeff asked looking up to Nick who was walking beside him. "Today's session will start off easy being your first session, but over all we will be working on strengthening the muscles in your legs as they were weakened in your surgery." Nick explained. "Ok, wait did you say we?" Jeff asked looking confused. "Yea, being one of the new nurses they offered to teach me how to handle the physical therapy sessions." Nick explained. "So I'm like your guinea pig, you started your general nursing helping me and now this." Jeff said laughing. "Yea I guess you are." Nick said laughing with Jeff. "Ok, we're here, you ready?" Nick asked. "Yea I'm ready." Jeff said smiling at Nick as he held the door open for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reading this despite my random updates. Can't believe R5's Pass Me By music video was released today, they're getting famous. If you haven't seen it I suggest you do.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.**

A week before their final exams Jeff and Blaine were sitting in their English class their teacher going over the main themes in their novel, when an announcement was heard over the speaker. "Could Blaine Anderson and Jeffery Sterling please report to the principal's office immediately?" Jeff looked up at Blaine the same look of confusion crossed Blaine's face. "You two may go." Their teacher said Blaine and Jeff grabbed their things before heading out towards the principal's office. As they came around the corner they saw Nick standing talking to their principal. Blaine and Jeff looked at one another at the same time they both said. "Toby." "Oh, thank goodness you were quick." The principal said. "What's going on?" Blaine asked. "Toby's gone downhill quickly again so the doctors suggested to get everyone together to spend time with him." Nick said. "So why did you come?" Jeff inquired. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital." Nick said turning heading towards the door. Jeff and Blaine followed him quickly; the car ride was silent save for the sniffles coming from Blaine trying to stop himself from crying.

When they got to Toby's room he was asleep on his bed, Cooper sitting next to him. "Hey Coop." Blaine said quietly not wanting to wake his younger brother. "Hey, he's just fallen asleep, mum and dad just left." Cooper explained. "Well good thing we didn't get here any earlier." Blaine said slumping into the chair next to Cooper. "Don't be like that they're your parents." Cooper said turning to his brother. "They lost that title when they kicked me out." Blaine replied crossing his arms. "Moving on, how's Toby?" Jeff asked changing the subject. "Not too well, he needs a transplant but so far no matches." Cooper explained. "What about your dad doesn't he have to be an exact match?" Jeff asked. Cooper looked up to Blaine who looked away, Cooper went to speak but Blaine cut him off. "I never told you, but I guess I should now. Our dad passed away when Toby was six months old. The reason I don't talk about my family much is because he was so supportive of us and whatever we did, then mum got remarried and anything we did wasn't good enough for him. When I came out, I could tell he used it as a reason to kick me out I knew he had been planning it for a while and just needed a reason." Blaine finished Cooper resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Blaine I'm so sorry." Jeff said pulling his friend into a tight embrace. The rest of the night passed slowly, Toby slept for the rest of the day only waking when Nick came to give him his medication.

Jeff and Blaine returned to school the following day, their friends bombarded them with questions about their sudden departure yesterday. Classes went by fast for Jeff and Blaine, before they knew it they were in Warbler rehearsal. After their warm ups the Warblers sent Blaine back to the couch and Jeff sat beside him, Jeff and Blaine exchanged confused looks as the Warblers began to sing.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
  
Jeff and Blaine watched their friends singing and dancing with each other, smiling up at them from their seats.  
_  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Kurt ran towards Blaine, pulling him up to dance. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend knowing the words they had just sung were true.  
_  
Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

Jeff watched as his Blaine danced with his boyfriend and the rest of the Warblers, he sat blinking back the tears.  
_  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Thad and Trent came up to Jeff pulling his into the group and began to dance with him.  
_  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

When I'm with anybody else  
Its so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

Jeff laughed as he danced around with his friends, happy that they didn't treat him any different because he was in a wheelchair.  
_  
That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah

"That was amazing guys." Blaine exclaimed. "It was, thanks guys." Jeff said. The Warblers pulled Blaine and Jeff into a group hug. "We love you guys." Wes said to Blaine and Jeff. "We love you guys to." Blaine replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I finish school halfway through November so I will be able to write a lot after that, I'll keep trying to update as often as possible but it may be hard with exams coming up. I'm not giving up on this story so I appreciate all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics used are from Time of your Life by Green Day.**

Jeff continued to attend physical therapy and was making amazing progress. "Wow Jeff you're getting so close to walking, I think a few more weeks and we might be able to have you walking around for a small amount of time." Nick said helping Jeff back into his chair. "You really think I could?" Jeff asked. "Of course I think you could." Nick replied. "Thank you so much for everything you've done." Jeff said pulling Nick into a hug trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. "Don't worry about it I'm glad I could help." Nick said rubbing circles into Jeff's back.

The Warblers all sat around together. "I can't believe we've just finished our exams." Trent said. "I know now all that's left is graduation." Thad replied. "In that case I should remind everyone that the Warblers are expected to perform at graduation." Wes pointed out. "Even those who aren't seniors are performing; it's our last performance we want everyone to be there." David added, at this the younger Warblers smiled. "In two days we're done with high school, can you believe it?" Jeff exclaimed turning to Kurt and Blaine. "I know it's ridiculous it only feels like a month ago I transferred not a year." Kurt said snuggling into Blaine. "Remember our first day Jeff?" Blaine asked. "Yea, I was sitting in home room Mr. Harper was marking the roll you were a few names in, he called your name three times but you weren't there, about half way through him marking the roll you came in." Jeff said beginning to laugh. "Keep going I've never heard about your first day." Kurt said. "Blaine came in his shirt was un-tucked, shoes undone and tie hanging loosely not tied properly. He began to apologise to Mr. Harper who just told him to take a seat which ended up being next me, I introduced myself and Blaine quickly replied before trying to fix his uniform. I watched him fumble with his tie for a while before I took the tie from his hands and did it for him, been saving his butt ever since." Jeff finished, Blaine slapped his arm lightly laughing. "So Blaine hasn't always been the dapper guy he is now?" Kurt asked a hint of astonishment in his voice. "Yep, the dapper was didn't come until we were in the Warblers." Jeff said. "Ha wow never knew that." Kurt said laughing.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life._

The Warblers finished, walking to the backstage area of the auditorium. "Well guys that was our last performance together, I want to thank everyone for an amazing year. We had a few struggles but still made it to Nationals, even though we came second it was still amazing and I know you'll take it all the way next year." Wes said as everyone sat down. Blaine turned to Kurt who was crying. "Are you ok?" Blaine asked panic in his voice. "Yea it's just I can't believe that was our last performance." Kurt said wiping away the tears. "I know baby." Blaine said hugging his boyfriend. "You boys ready?" The principal asked. "Yep." Wes said getting up, the rest of the seniors following close behind. Jeff watched as his friends walked across the stage and receive their diplomas, when he heard his name be called he took a deep breath steadying himself on his chair pushing up. She stood for a moment before slowly walking across the stage, feeling all eyes on him as he accepted his diploma from the principal. Standing alongside his friends Jeff looked out to his family who were smiling up proudly, Blaine leaned into whisper. "Do you want me to get your chair? You don't look very strong yet." Jeff shook his head. "No we always talking about standing on stage at graduation and I intend on doing just that." They listened to all the speeches, as the end came closer Jeff began to shake a little struggling to stand up, knowing he didn't want to sit down Blaine put his arm around his friends waist supporting him slightly, Jeff smiled at the gesture.

Blaine helped him cross the stage as the ceremony ended, Jeff collapsed into his chair. "I don't think I'll be standing up for that long for a while." He said laughing. "Jeff honey I can't believe you just did that." "Nick's been helping me; he says I've regained some strength in my leg." Jeff said smiling up at Nick. "Thank you so much Nick." Jeff's mum said hugging Nick. "Don't worry about it, it's my job." He replied laughing and smiling towards Jeff.

Nick drove Jeff to the hospital meeting Toby, Blaine and Cooper there. "I've got to get changed and start my shift but I'll see you soon when I come to check on Toby and give him his medication." Nick said leaning down to give Jeff a hug before he headed off to his office. Jeff turned and wheeled himself down the familiar path to Toby's room. "Hey guys." Jeff said stopping beside Blaine. "Hey Jeff, how are you?" Cooper asked. "I just can't believe we just graduated." Jeff said smiling at Blaine. "I know it's ridiculous, who thought you'd actually graduate." Blaine said teasingly. "Shut up." Jeff said laughing. "Blaine why aren't you with Kurt?" Toby asked. "He's at Wes' house; the Warblers are having a graduation party." Blaine said. "Then why are you here? Go have fun with your friends." Toby said. "It's ok I'd rather spend time with you guys." Blaine said. "Go I'll be fine with Cooper. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." Toby said, Blaine sighed knowing his brother wouldn't give in. "Ok we'll go, see you tomorrow." Blaine said giving Toby a hug, Jeff doing the same.

"I didn't think you guys were coming." Wes exclaimed as he opened the door. "Toby said we should spend some time with you guys." Blaine said. Wes lead the way to were the rest of the Warblers were, many were already drinking. The night was filled with music, drinking, games and laughter. Everyone spent the night including Jeff and Blaine as Blaine had begun to drink leaving Jeff no way to get home. Jeff blinked as he woke up laughing at his friends sprawled out across the living room floor; he smiled at Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt. Jeff frowned wishing he could have someone like that, shaking his head he sat up knowing that today he was going to do something about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know this is short but I wanted to get something up this weekend before my 18****th**** on Sunday. I will have finished my exams next week so I will have more time to write and updates will be more frequent.**

Slowly the rest began to wake up many groaning in pain from their hangovers, after helping clean up the Warblers began to leave. Jeff and Blaine headed off at about midday, Blaine dropped Jeff home before he went home himself. Jeff showered and changed slowly finding it more difficult since being in his chair, at 2:30 his mum came into his room. "Jeff honey, we need to leave for your appointment." She said before leaving his room. Jeff slowly got into his chair then wheeled himself to the car.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take longer than usual, which Jeff was half thankful and half annoyed with, he was slowly talking himself out of doing something about his relationship with Nick. He was in the middle of telling himself for the tenth time that it was a bad idea when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Are you alright Jeff? You've been awfully quiet on the way in." Jeff's mum asked looking worriedly at her son. "I'm fine mum, just tired from the party last night, you know how much the Warblers like to party." Jeff half lied, he was tired from the party. "Ok honey." His mum said helping him into his chair and following him into the hospital.

Nick was helping Jeff back into his chair after they finished their session when Jeff decided it was time. "Hey Nick." Jeff called just before Nick left. "What's up Jeff?" Nick asked stopping in the doorway. "Do you want to go to dinner with me on Friday night?" Jeff asked tentatively. "I would love to." Nick said smiling, he turned to leave before quickly walking over and kissing Jeff on the cheek. Jeff sat smiling for a moment before going out to meet his mum. "What's got you all smiley?" His mum asked when he approached her. "I've got a date Friday night." He said heading towards the car. "A date with who?" His mum asked curiously. "Nick, we're going out for dinner." Jeff replied still smiling. "Aw, that's so cute you're going on a date, I knew it would happen eventually." His mum said smiling at her son before concentrating on the road. Jeff just shook his head at his mum and let himself get lost in thoughts about Nick and their date.


End file.
